


Prayers to Castiel

by AmandaCanzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCanzo/pseuds/AmandaCanzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers to Castiel

Cas.  
Dude where are you?  
Come on....we need you.  
*****  
Cas....man answer me  
we could really use your help....  
Come on...Cas??  
******  
Seriously man! Where are you?!  
Cas come on this isn’t cool! At least....  
At least let us know you’re okay!  
*****  
Cas. Please please answer me  
We need you.  
I need you.  
I miss you Cas...just  
come home please Cas.  
******  
Cas answer me  
I’m scared Cas  
You went back there  
I need to know you’ll come back  
Please tell me you’re alive  
Cas....  
******  
Cas....  
I miss you. I miss your touch and your awkwardness  
Please come home Cas. I need you.  
*****  
Damn it Cas! Just get your stupid ass back here!  
*****  
I hate you! I hate you!  
You said you’d be here!  
You’re supposed to be here Cas!  
I hate you!  
I hope you are dead! I hope you never come back you stupid son of a bitch!  
******  
Cas...  
I didn’t mean that last prayer  
I love....I love you Cas  
This is killing me  
This is breaking me apart  
Come home Cas  
Come home to me  
******  
I’m begging here Cas  
You know I don’t do that  
I don’t beg  
Please  
Come  
Home  
*******  
Watch over my brother for me okay?  
Just...watch him  
and  
come home Cas  
******  
Please be safe. I need you to be okay  
This is tearing me apart.  
You’ve never been gone this long  
I love you. Please come home.  
Please.  
********  
Cas I can’t do this anymore  
I need you here. And you’re not here  
I miss you I love you  
if you’re in heaven....  
Then maybe I should be too.  
Cas  
Come home please.  
******  
Cas.  
I’m sorry.  
I love you.  
*******  
 **You fucker!**  
 **I told you to watch over him!**  
 **You failed Cas! You failed me!**  
 **I hate you! I hate you!**  
*****  
I can’t do this anymore  
No demon will make a deal with me  
Sammy’s gone.  
Bobby’s gone.  
You’re gone.  
I’m all alone Cas  
I can’t do it. I just can’t.  
******  
I don’t think I can hang on much longer.  
Come home Cas.  
Please.  
Come back to me.  
*******  
Cas...  
I’m sorry.  
I couldn’t do it anymore  
If I’m lucky I’ll go to heaven and see you.  
I love you  
I’m sorry  
I’m so sorry.  
******  
Cas....  
 _Hello Dean...welcome home._


End file.
